Glass Walls
by Miss Junie
Summary: Killian Jones would never let a damsel in distress defend herself alone, but not all damsel's in distress need helping, certainly not Emma Swan. And who'll help him when he turns out to be the one in distress?


*Blows dust off account* And I'm finally back! I boarded the lovely ship of Captain Swan sometime ago, and here's the result. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me, unless someone would like to get me a lovely present!

* * *

**Glass Walls**

"_Bloody hell!_" Killian Jones swore through gritted teeth, glaring daggers at the ceiling, wincing as Emma Swan continued her less than gentle ministrations, tweezing pieces of glass out of his side.

"Sorry," she offered, tone bland, squinting at his side, gently palpating the flesh, trying to push the splinter's out.

Killian sighed under his breath, glaring at the ceiling. It was all her fault, not that he wouldn't have done it again. Additionally on the plus side, Emma wouldn't be here now attempting to patch him up, and after unsuccessfully trying to gain her undivided attention for so long, he'd take every opportunity he got. He'd simply been meandering down the streets of Storybrooke, minding his own business, and yes, plotting on how to get Emma to talk to him, when he'd heard raised voices. His curiosity peaked, he'd followed the sound, leading him to the pathway behind the crocodile's shop. Stealthily sneaking closer to the voices, one of whom he recognized as the lovely Emma, and one unknown, the voices became clearer.

He'd ascertained from the brief couple of sentences that this was her lad's Father, Neal, also known as the crocodile's son. He stayed where he was, knowing that interference from him would only infuriate Emma. The bloody woman liked to fight her own battles, and as much as that went against every fibre in his body, he had tried to play it her way, trying to get into her good graces. And he would have stayed there too had that been all it was, but as he heard a door bang shut, and the addition of the crocodile's voice that he couldn't stay where he was any longer, turning fully around the corner and striding towards Emma.

_One hour earlier_

"What on earth is going on here?" Gold said acidly, slamming the door shut behind him.

Hearing a soft sound behind her, Emma quickly spun around, seeing the newcomer. "Hook?" Emma spluttered. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"What on earth is going on?" Neal asked exasperatedly.

"I think that's the question on everyone's mind, _mate_." Killian said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

Gold started towards him, raising his cane slightly off the floor.

"Papa," Neal said sharply, "This doesn't have anything to do with you. Or _him_ for that matter." He gestured to Killian.

"Until Emma says so, I think I'll stay right where I am, but thanks anyways," Killian said sarcastically.

"Hook, what are you doing here?" Emma asked exasperatedly.

"I could ask you the same question, love." He raised his eyebrows at her, inviting a response.

"Not that it's any of your business, but _we_ were actually discussing Henry," Neal said evenly, turning to look equally at both his father and Killian.

"And why is _he_ here then?" Gold spat, indicating Killian.

Emma threw her hands in the air. "You know what, _fine. _I'm done. I'm going home. We'll discuss this tomorrow, Neal."

"Miss Swan, I believe my boy wants to talk to you _now_." Gold said softly, threat clear in his tone.

Emma glared at him. "We were talking, until _you_ showed up, Gold. Neal, tomorrow."

"Miss Swan-" Gold began and was promptly interrupted by Killian.

"Miss Swan said _tomorrow_, crocodile," Killian said lazily, stepping closer to Emma. "Take it, or leave it."

"Is that a threat, _pirate_?" Gold snapped.

Killian winked at him lazily. "Take it as you like, crocodile. We're going." He reached out, searching for Emma's hand, and suddenly felt air whistling towards him, feeling himself almost instantaneously airborne, hearing Emma screaming something. And just as quickly, he was down, flying through something hard, covering him in crystal shards, and landing heavily on his side, feeling something crunch under his side.

"Killian!" Emma screamed, grabbing her gun from her hip holster, aiming directly at Gold.

"Papa!" Neal shouted, hands held out in front of him, "You _promised_ you wouldn't use magic, again."

"But, Bae, he-" Gold broke off, gesturing pleadingly towards Killian, who was slowly lifting himself to his feet.

"No, Papa. One more, and this is off. We're done." Neal threatened.

Gold looked past his son, glaring angrily at Hook, and put his hand on son's shoulder. "Come on." He gestured to the door he'd just recently exited. "Miss Swan, I would highly recommend you get rid of that diseased mongrel before I do it for you."

Emma watched carefully, gun still raised, as Neal pushed him the last few steps inside, turning to look apologetically at Emma, before following him in. She exhaled sharply, quickly re-holstering her gun, before striding quickly over to where Killian had slowly picked himself up, still suffering from his previous injuries with the run-in with the car.

She crossed her arms across her chest, eyebrow raised, mouth set determinedly, and stared at him. Her eyebrows rose even higher when he just smirked back at her in response.

"What, my dear Emma?" He caved first, knowing she wouldn't.

"What on _earth_ were you doing?" She spat.

"What did it look like I was doing, darling?" He said sardonically. "Rescuing the fair damsel in distress."

"A, I did not need rescuing. B, I'm not a goddamn damsel in distress, and C, why do you have to antagonize everyone you meet!" She threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

Killian just looked at her, hurt shimmering in his eyes. He held up his hand in defense, and shook his head slightly, began turning away.

Emma sighed exasperatedly, kicking the ground, and watching him walk away, noting with clinical curiosity the tilt to his walk, and as the wind blew his coat, the flash of red along his side. She jogged over to him quickly, grabbing at his coat, noting the flash of shock across his features, and concern rose as she saw his vest darkened with his blood, along with glass fragments poking through. She remembered the glass on the floor, and realized he must have landed on a few glass vases.

"Emma," he said sharply, pulling his coat back with his hook, wincing as it pulled at his hurt side.

"Shut up." She said firmly.

_Present time_

And somehow, they'd ended up back in her apartment, her quickly stripping him of his coat with minimal protests, and vest which took a little longer.

He attempted a laugh, "Well, you certainly got me out of my shirt-" He broke off with a harsh exhale as another splinter was plucked from his flesh. He waited for the pain to subside slightly, and then turned to look at her, grabbing her hand in his before she attempted to tweeze again. "Emma, I know you think pirate's generally an uncivilized folk, but generally, we do offer some sort of pain reliever in the form of rum, before we touch our patient."

"I'm not giving you alcohol," Emma said firmly, "Hey!" She cried out, jumping up as he suddenly snatched the tweezers out of grip.

"No more of those godforsaken things until you give me rum." Killian said firmly, tucking the awful things into his pants pocket opposite her. "Better yet, let's just call it a day, leave them there, give me a kiss, and we'll see where we go from there." He leered suggestively at her, smirking with his eyebrow's raised, waiting for her reaction.

Emma glared angrily at him. "Give me those." She snarled through gritted teeth.

"Ah, ah, darling," Killian said warningly. "Let's remember exactly who did what to get who here."

Emma huffed impatiently and poked at his side. "Yes, let's remember _who_ exactly was interfering in business that wasn't his to begin with, and then starts needling one of the most powerful people in town."

Hook smiled at him charmingly. "You're welcome, darling." He winked saucily at her, and started to lean himself up on his elbows, only to be promptly pushed back down. "Why Emma, if you wanted me to stay on my back, all you had to do was ask." He smirked suggestively at her.

"Give me them back." She demanded, holding out her hand.

"What back?" He looked at her innocently.

Emma gritted her teeth, and quickly stood, reaching over his side to the pocket he had them stored, only to be thrown off balance as he tugged her hand down, resulting in her face landing on his chest. "Oomph!" She could hear him chuckling, the vibrations traveling through her cheek. She pushed herself up quickly, feeling her cheeks start to burn and pointedly ignored his gaze, reaching down again, trying to grab the tweezers, stopping as his grabbed hers.

"Love, I've told you. I'm fine." Killian huffed exasperatedly.

"No you're not," she spoke through gritted teeth.

"I've had far worse, and survived, thank you very much, lass." Killian smirked at her again, and that her finally seeing red.

"Really?" She said sweetly, looking at him innocently.

He looked cautiously at her, not registering the movement of her hand, only feeling what felt like red hot pokers in his side as she quickly poked one of the larger shards of glass still embedded in his side, gasping quickly, back arching from the bed in pain.

"Really?" She asked again quickly, voice full of sweetness, not quite masking her sarcasm. Without waiting for him to respond, she attempted to reach over him again. "Now give me the tweezers, you big baby!"

Without waiting, Killian yanked her hand down again, pulling her off her momentum enough this time that she landed flat on his chest, hair covering his face. He hissed in pain, but quickly grabbed her hands, knowing where she was heading. Emma tried to pull her hands back, but still recovering from her loss of balance, they were quickly grabbed and held in his stronger grip, and before she had caught her breath, she found herself flipped on her back, feeling his breath hiss out past her ear.

"Ow," Killian groaned, tucking his face in the crook of her neck.

Emma bucked her hips up, trying to push him off her. "Get off!" She snapped sharply, trying to pull her hands down from his, freezing as she felt his lips caress the outside of her ear, gasping as she felt his teeth gently bite down on her ear lobe. "What on _earth_ are you doing?" She snapped, her voice wavering, trying to cover the jolt of desire that had swept through her.

"Nothing," he whispered huskily against her neck, before quickly turning his attention to her pulse point, sucking gently.

"This won't work," she said shakily, still attempting to get her hands free.

"What won't darling?" He stopped his ministrations briefly to ask, rearranging her hands so that his hook was holding them on place, before quickly bringing his hand down to her leg, pulling it slightly so that he fell into place between her legs, guessing her intentions to kick him, just in time as he felt her knee come up. "Ah, ah," he said warningly. "No kicking-"

He broke off as she suddenly thrust her head forward, head-butting him in the nose. He instinctively let go, covering his nose, hissing in pain, world turned upside down as she bucked up with her hips, flipping them back over, leaving her straddling his waist. "Sorry," she whispered breathily, smirking down at him, hand sliding down his hip, reaching in his pocket, to discover nothing there.

He somehow grinned at her through the pain in his nose, bringing his hand up to tweak it gently.

She snorted. "It's not broken. I didn't hit you that hard."

"It bloody hurt!" He protested, touching it gingerly.

"That's not the only thing that will hurt," she threatened him, leaning forward, hair cascading over her shoulders, to land on his chest. "Where are they?"

"Where are what, darling?" He smirked at her, quickly moving his hand from his face to her back, pulling her forward.

"Good lord!" She exclaimed.

"Well, there's always ways you can convince me to tell you," he whispered huskily. He lifted his hook, gently running it through her hair, and moving the hand from the small of her back to her hip, pushing her down gently, at the same time as he lifted his hips slightly, smirking at her quick inhale, and noting with satisfaction as she moved her hands to brace herself on his chest.

He quickly knocked her hands off his chest with his free hand, causing her to fall forward, and before she could recover, gently turned her face towards his, covering her lips with his own. He bit down slightly on her lower lip, before sucking it gently, feeling her tense, and without warning, her hands suddenly slid up his chest, grabbing his face, returning the kiss passionately. She swept her tongue against his closed lips, seeking entrance, which he willingly gave. Killian swept his hand down her side, hoisting her leg over his hip, pressing her down against him, letting her feel the evidence of his desire.

Emma pulled back slightly, looking at him with a dazed expression. He could see her emotions warring on her face, and quickly flipped them over, resuming their earlier position, kissing down her neck. Emma groaned briefly, before running her fingers through his hair, gasping as he reached a particularly sensitive point.

"What's the matter, love?" He asked cheekily, leaning up slightly to smirk at her.

She rolled her eyes at him, before pulling him back down to her, sliding her hand down his side, hearing him hiss. Her mind slowly registered, trying to focus as she tried to struggle through the sensations. _Right_, _glass, Gold._ She tried to focus shakily, wanting nothing more than to continue this, but knowing there was something she needed to do.

Emma swept her hands down his sides, gently caressing, encouraged by the endearments falling from his lips. And, _result. _She slowly slid them free, and bucked her hips once more, rising over him, tweezers clutched in her grip. She rolled her hips against his mockingly, leaning down to kiss his neck. "Deal with a little pain first, darling, then we can, continue to more, _enjoyable_," she gently took his earlobe between her teeth, biting down gently, "Activities."

Killian sighed briefly, smirk reappearing as she rewarded him with one more kiss. "Aye aye, Captain." He whispered huskily, mockingly saluting her. _Well, he had her in his arms. A few more minutes of pain, then her. He would happily take that offer._

* * *

I'm not so sure where that came from. It randomly appeared and wouldn't let me go until I wrote it, so there you go. Hope you enjoyed, and feel free to review :)!


End file.
